A Change of Pace
by fantastically awkward
Summary: After being unceremoniously dumped into an alternative dimension a certain black haired green eyed man has the unfortunate pleasure of bumping into a particularly slimy git of a man. How much trouble will our clueless protagonist manage to stir up now? Wil he even be able to make it through the week with his luck?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright** **, so it has been a while a long while, since I have written uploaded and written anything. I had this thing lying around for a while but just couldn't be arsed to upload it. But here it is, because I thought why not maybe someone will enjoy it. I know crossover fics don't get that much attention but who knows, I might be pleasantly surprised. Soooooo, anyway this is awkward. Enjoy, I guess...**

* * *

Chapter 1

Life really wasn't going as he had planned; in fact, it was going dreadfully _not_ like he had planned at all. He clamped his fingers around the piece of wood which was the only thing keeping him adrift at the moment. Honestly you'd think that the head Auror could do something better than clinging on to dear life to a piece of wood. Unfortunately for him his magic couldn't be wasted casting spells, he had too little energy for that. Which was quite a predicament seeing as he nearly relied on his magic for everything now a day. He had tried using muggle technology, really he had, but for some reason they always seemed to blow up around him.

He gasped for breath as another wave crashed down upon him. His leg muscles were starting to cramp up as he kicked up helplessly sputtering for air. It had been two whole days, two days since he woke up on a piece of floating wood in the middle of the ocean. He had no idea how he got there and he really wanted to get back home. He had a job to do and he was sure that his friends and colleagues missed him.

The third miserable day of cold, wet and windy horror had just started. The only good thing about being stranded in the sea was that the view was quite spectacular, the rising sun casting sparkles upon the deep blue water making it look alive was truly a breathtaking view. It wouldn't be as bad as it was if he still had the full piece of wood that he woke up on. But after a heavy storm which had raged over the ocean halfway throughout the second day the wood had broken in half so he was forced to have his legs dangling in the freezing water.

Shivers racked his body as he drifted on into the seemingly endless sea. Not drinking or eating for 3 days was really catching up to him. Luckily he was able to deal with the starvation and fatigue better than other human beings due to his magic which was fully working on keeping him alive at the moment. His eyes were beginning to droop as seeing land again seemed to be a dream lost forever.

Just as everything seemed hopeless a little black speck formed on the horizon. Quickly becoming bigger and bigger. His spirits lifted as the little speck soon became a blob and the blob became a figure which slowly but surely became a ship which was coming right at him. With the last of his strength he waved his hands and shouted,

"Help me please, I'm here. Please help." He saw the vague silhouettes of some men pointing in his direction as his vision began to blur. Shouting reached his ears as blackness took over his vision and his head hit the rough wood.

(Line break)

He woke up with a jolt as shockingly cold water was thrown over him. Eyes flying open as confusion gripped him for a second as though why his behind was planted firmly on wood instead of drifting around in the frigid water, not that he was complaining, before memories came flooding back. So this was the ship that had rescued him, he took in his surroundings curiously. His saviors seemed to be in quite an unusual state, it was as though they had become part of sea creatures. It was most interesting indeed. What were these creatures, he was sure that he had definitely never heard of them. He was no Hermione of course so he couldn't be sure that there wasn't any written information about these creatures.

They had to be magical creatures. But how could he not know of them. After he had finished school he had taken a more active interest in assembling information about different and intriguing things. And these creatures definitely fitted into that category. So how come he didn't know about them. They couldn't have stayed hidden from the magical community. How could he just have stumbled upon them on accident? All in all it was quite a curious case.

He looked around at the men sea creatures. It was quite clear that they were all male even though they some of them looked more fish than human. Taking in his surroundings he saw that they were all looking at him. The clothes they wore in their bodies were more rags than anything else, the baggy clothes or what was left of them looked incredibly outdated and quite pirate like actually. Swords were clutched as he shifted around a bit noticing for the first time that his arms were held tightly behind his body by one of the men.

One of the fishmen moved forward and looked down at him in an intimidating manner. His clothes looked quite a bit better than the others garments and he wore an elaborate hat upon his head. The rest of his face was the most interesting combination of man and octopus like fish. What would have been a beard on a human was made up of tentacles which slithered over each other like they were restless and couldn't stay.

"Saving me only to hold me down and then proceed to throw a bucket of water over my face really isn't very polite at all." A look of surprise passed over the tentacle bearded man before he quickly assembled himself and said,

"Tell me, do you fear death?" The creature asked while getting way up into his face and if you asked him really exceeding personal space boundaries. He recoiled due to the rotten stench that the fishman was eliminating while giving out a bark of laughter and answering,

"How ironic of you to ask me."A smirk quirked up the corners of his mouth. "To answer your question, been there done that, and there is no way of going back for me." The other sea like creatures fell silent a look of bewilderment plastered on their face. "Anyway I'm Harry Potter, so nice to meet all of you, and thank you very much for getting me out of that bloody water. Now," Harry gathered up his feet from under him and was able to slip his arms out of the loosened claw like hands of the man behind him. "You are quite the interesting creature." Harry took out his wand from his sleeve and poked at the tentacles of the other man. "Very interesting, so what are you anyway? "He mumbled still intrigued in the tentacles that were slowly wrapping around his wand.

(Line break)

Davy Jones had been having an exceptionally good day. Starting it off with whipping some sense into some of his men who had decided to become extra drunk the day before. He had felt satisfied when their blood was splattered over the deck and their cries of pain were lost into the early morning sun. This marvelous moment was followed by a superb one. Apparently a trading ship had run into some trouble after their navigator had fallen ill and died quickly after. Their ship was busy sinking to the bottom of the ocean while Davy Jones crew rounded up the survivors and took them on board.

Davy Jones felt quite content at having 2 new additions to his crew after being able to utter his famous line, "Do you fear death?" The killing of the other scum who was too spineless to join him was just an added bonus.

The captain of the Flying Dutchman almost felt like whistled a tune as the ship shot through the water, the winds had been in their favor all day. He kept his gaze steady in front of him as he felt like nothing could break him out of his perky and cheerful mood. His attention was caught as he saw one of his crew members pointing at something in the water. Davy was about to shout at the walking talking bag of shit to get back to work when he saw what he was pointing at. A Cheshire grin covered his face as he saw the arms of a lost soul drifting around at sea. Really this was just the cherry on top, the gods must have been smiling down upon him today.

Jones walked over to the crew that had fished the figure out of the water. This figure turned out to be a young man who looked like he was in his mid twenties. Jones had almost thought that he was a woman from his delicate features and long wavy black hair which even when wet cascaded gracefully down and over the man's shoulders. His small form was curled up as shivers racked his body. The man's clothes were quite odd, he wore a black pair of trousers which were slim fitted a black type of shirt that Jones had never really seen before. It was quite slim fitted like the trousers and hugged his body. The shirt was buttoned up with elegant small elegant black buttons which suited the silky material of the shirt.

The powerful captain of the Flying Dutchman was almost entranced with the exotic looking man. He broke out of his trance when one of the crew man decided that it was enough waiting and decided to dump a bucket of water over the unconscious form. The young man didn't move an inch as the water drenched his form. Davy came to the conclusion that this man wouldn't be waking up for a while if the man was so exhausted that he hadn't even woken up right then. And so it was decided that he would be locked up in a cell till Jones had decided what to do with the adolescent.

Nearly a day had passed and their newly acquired prisoner still hadn't woken up. Jones knew that he was way to curious for his own good but he had had enough of this waiting. Waiting was overrated if you asked him. And he as the all mighty and powerful captain of the freaking Flying Dutchman shouldn't have to wait to know who _his_ prisoner were on _his_ ship. And so it was decided right then and there that the young man would wake up and he would demand to know who the young man was CAUSE DAMMIT HE HAD A RIGHT TO KNOW! Determined Jones stood up stamping out of his cabin ordering the first crew member he saw to fetch the prisoner and bring him to the deck. The time for waiting was over and the time for action had just begun.

(Line break)

Poor Davy Jones was in for quite the shock when the, what he had thought to be delicate, man woke up and laughed straight in his face when he asked his well-known line. His confusion only got greater as the small man stood up and started poking at him with a wooden stick, the nerve of this guy!

"Don't you know who _I am?_ " The captain asked lifting an eyebrow as his previously high spirits depleted slightly from the fearless gaze of the other. The young man poked him some more with the wooden stick before answering with a bright grin,

"I've got absolutely no idea. " The crew was dumbfounded again by this cheerful mystery which had presented himself as Harry Potter. "I want to thank all of you for saving me by the way." Potter went on spinning in a circle observing his surroundings as he did, "It really was a pain in the ass drifting out there in the sea. Also if you could please tell me where I am, that would be great." Jones was just incredibly confused, the man young didn't seem scared at all by their unusual forms which was just plain weird. Normal humans scream and peed their pants before begging to be left alone and wake up from their nightmares. Honestly, what was wrong with this guy?

"I am Davy Jones captain of the Flying Dutchman." He said a crazed smirk on his face, sure this should scare this Harry Potter even a little bit, he must have heard of some even one of the tales and myths surrounding his ship.

"Great, great." The young one waved him off. Davy Jones's jaw literally dropped at this as did half of the crews. "But if you could tell me where I am that would be greatly appreciated." Harry went on strolling around the deck as if it was nothing out of the ordinary. Everyone stayed silent as their eyes followed the lithe form of the man who was gracefully walking around. The Potter fellow looked at them with a frown on his face for a while before saying, "Well are you going to tell me or am I supposed to find out on my own?"

Jones started to chuckle quietly before it turned into a full out laugh, this would be so interesting. He was quite glad that they had fished him out of the sea. "You are in the Caribbean."

* * *

 **That's it for chapter uno, I hoped it was ok. Let me known what you think I love reading reviews from everyone and constructive criticism is always very welcome. I can't promise that I will have a consistent uploading schedule because I'm quite a chaotic person to be honest and I just never really know when I will have time and or inspiration to write. Anyway, have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up, I'm back. Alright so I personally am not that happy with this chapter, I've been going over it for a while and tweaking it here and there but I just can't keep sitting on it till I make it better. I believe that this slightly less interesting part is necessary for a better and smoother story development that is to come. I'm not too thrilled with how I made Jones react to everything but whatever it will have to do. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 2

Harry Pov.

Harry processed the information and mulled it over for a while. The Caribbean huh, it was certainly not what he had been expecting. It was still a mystery as to how he had ended up in the middle of the ocean when he had gone to bed in his house in England. Harry strode around the deck of the ship which the fish guy had called the Flying Dutchman. The name seemed to Harry familiar somehow, like he had heard it before a long long time ago.

The still dumbfounded crew did nothing to stop him as he strode up towards the helm. Sighing he looked out over the ocean. Hunger and fatigue seemed to catch up with him as he stared out over the vast never-ending ocean. What a day, just when he thought that he would be able to settle down slightly fate seemed to throw him in an entirely different direction. He hadn't expected something like this to happen to him. Why did it always have to be him, he just wanted a quiet life for however much that was possible anyway. Sighing once again he shook his head in resignation. He would just have to make the best of this experience till he found a way to get home again.

A regular thumping was heard as someone made his way over towards Harry. The young man didn't take his eyes off the horizon as a claw settle down next to his on the railing of the ship.

"So, Harry Potter, what were you doing anyway floating in the middle of the ocean?" The raspy voice of the captain. Harry felt the curious gaze of the octopus man settle upon him.

"To tell you the truth, I've got no idea. I just woke up 2 day ago floating around." He gave the captain a sideway glance looking into his bright blue eyes which almost seemed to glow in a supernatural way.

Snorting Davy Jones said, "It seems that you have had a rough couple of days. So now the question that remains is, what shall we do with you?"

Harry offered the captain a dazzling smiles as he answered in an upbeat tone, "But that is an easy one. Though before I answer that question I must request some form of food." Harry's stomach chose that precise moment to let out a loud rumble. The hardened captain of the flying Dutchman raised one of his brows and let out a rumbling laugh at the sight of Harry pouting staring at his stomach.

"Well, we better shove some food into ya to get that answer then." Harry's seemed to light up at the mention of food as he shot another smile towards the captain.

(Line Break)

Jones Pov.

Davy Jones really didn't know what it was about this young man that enchanted him so much. He would have given any one of his crew a good whipping for demanding something from his, but Harry, he just couldn't do anything but agree with him. If the man really had been bobbing around in the ocean for 2 whole days he was likely to be hungry and thirsty, it was a wonder that the man was still so active and lively.

As Jones led Harry toward the kitchen he wondered where Harry came from. He sounded British, did that mean that he was part of the royal navy, the East Indian Trading company or had he come here in some other way? Questions were floating around the older man's head. Ordering the chef to cook up something filling quickly and shoving a gallon of beer into the delicate hands of Harry, Jones looked the man over again.

Now that he was awake he could see that Harry possessed the most intense shade of emerald green eyes that he had ever seen. There seemed to be an endless depth to them that reminded him of the ocean, it was as though the years surpassed a pain and suffering that shouldn't be present in a twenty something year old. The jet black hair fell over them slightly, now that his hair was dry it fell in gentle silky waves down over the young man's shoulders. The pitch black strands seemed to compliment his porcelain skin, a few faded scars littered the man's complexion.

"So let's hear your solution to our problem." The raven haired man looked up at him and his eyes seemed to gain a playful sparkle.

"Well, I thought that I could help out around the ship." The confidence with which this was said surprised the captain who was still not used to Harry accepting his appearance so easily. "I don't know where you are going but you will have to dock sometime to stock up on food and the like, so you can just drop me of when you do." Harry finished with a smile tugging up the corners of his lips giving the captain an expectant look. Jones didn't have the heart to tell him no and just throw him back in the ocean.

"As long as you do not whine, complain or disobey me you will not be thrown overboard. You can eat with us and you will get a place to sleep." Jones watched Harry brighten as the words spilled past his lips before he could truly grasp what he was doing. A wide grin spread over Harry's face.

"Aye aye captain."

Satisfaction filled Davy as he watched Harry go back to hungrily devour the food and the water. As this warm pleasant feeling spread throughout his chest alarming bells started ringing in his head. What was happening to him? This shouldn't happen he shouldn't feel happy for helping a human being. His shell which he had been building for years was cracking and all because this feeble fragile human had shown up on his ship.

It dawned to him that the last time he had felt anything like this type of feeling was when he went off to meet the love of his life who had betrayed him and turned her back on him. Rage flooded through his system as he tried to crush every bit of happiness and fulfillment he was feeling while he watched Harry gobble up the food. Much to his distress the flame that had awakened within him only seemed to grow stronger. NO, NO, NO, THIS COULDN'T BE HAPPENING! Why was he feeling this way?

Mind you he wasn't feeling any sexual attraction towards Harry, no it was more like the love one would feel for a younger sibling. It resembled that of an overprotective older brother wishing to lock their sibling up in a cocoon of safety. Still, Davy Jones who wasn't used to feeling any type of protectiveness or love for another being anymore, was having a bit of a panic attack. To think that he was losing his mind over this odd young man was astonishing to him. If he had still had his heart in his chest, he was sure that he would have felt it trying to break free from his rib cage. He did however feel his breath speeding up slightly as he stood rooted to the ground.

The captain battled with himself, willing his feet to move while part of him was still in shock over the fact that he could still feel emotions like this. It was like part of his brain had shut down and just wanted to stay rooted to this spot till he became one with the kitchen. How _dare_ he think like that, _he_ was _Davy Jones_ the feared pirate, the most horrifying captain of all the seven seas. Every sailor who heard his name felt shivers creep up their spines while fear seeped into their bones. How dare he lower himself to such a stature as to be okay with staying here for eternity.

This train of thought seemed to snap Jones out of his shock, he took this opportunity to escape the damned kitchen and stormed out without a single glance back. Jones threw the door shut with all his might causing it the bang right back and hit him on his ass. Letting out an undignified yelp he would later deny the captain continued his quick escape with a glare towards the offending piece of wood.

(Line Break)

Harry Pov.

The food was heavenly, Harry munched contently as he watched Davy Jones freeze up suddenly while his eyes widened comically. He took another bite as the captain stormed past him, fleeing from the small kitchen as quickly as his feet could carry him. Shrugging his shoulders Harry kept shoving food in his mouth as a shrill yelp was heard behind him.

Whilst still munching on his food Harry contemplated quietly at the turn that his life had taken. How he had landed in the middle of the Caribbean was still a mystery to him, in all the years that he had been alive he had experienced a lot of weird shit, as is expected when one is a wizard, but he had never just not known how he had ended up in some place. Sure he had had his fair share of drunken nights where he had stumbled around and woken up in a stranger's bed, but this, this was new. Quite exciting really, to just give up all the control.

After the war he had immediately been forced into the head auror position. He spent the next couple of years reforming the wizarding government with the main help of Hermione, Kingsley and Percy. This time consuming task was coupled with hunting down the last of the remaining Death Eaters who were rebelling all over wizarding England and even hunting down some who were stirring up trouble in other parts of Europe. These tasks had taken up the next 7 or so years of his life. After that he had taken the task of restating the Nobel house of Potter to its once prestigious and wealthy state while remaining the head auror. Between the prestigious parties, the chasing down of criminals in dirty alleys and sadly also the overwhelming amount of paperwork he didn't have a spare moment to himself to just sit and relax. His days were filled with rushing around like a headless chicken.

It wasn't all bad though. He enjoyed his auror position it satisfied his, as Hermione called it, 'saving people complex', but mostly it had really allowed him to come closer to George. The war had taken its toll on all of them. In the final battle George had seen the other half of his soul leave this earth, and though Ron had made it out alive of that whole horror he wasn't able to survive the ruthless hunt for the enduring Death Eaters. Those days had been dark for them all, Hermione had buried herself in Order work while George and Harry went on a purging frenzy. Killing all the remaining Death Eaters with a relentless rage that seemed soul consuming at the time. But in their darkest time they had found a slight glimmer of hope. George and Harry took comfort in each other's presence and slowly but surely they cracked jokes and gave careful slow smiles. As the years passed they grew inseparable like brothers, becoming the infamous pranking duo. They had what they liked to call Battle of the Pranks where they showed no mercy, ruthlessly pranking one another and innocent bystanders as well.

But back to the problem at hand, what was he going to do while he was on this ship. He still had no idea what these creatures were but they sure as hell knew how to cook, Harry looked down at his bowl of slushy goo, whatever this was.

When the young man was done with his food he wandered over to the chef that had been busying himself stirring in an enormous steaming pot while gazing at it in a seemingly never ending stare contest with the bubbling fluid.

"Excuse me, but this is freaking amazing and I just wondered how you made it."

The cook who had a slightly crazed air about him swiftly snapped his head towards our black haired protagonist, the round glassy eyes of the cook scrutinized Harry for a bit before the cook let out a cackle that would have raised he hair on Harry arms is he hadn't already heard Voldemort's high pitched giggle before.

"So ye land walker wishes to learn the craft of food éh?" The fishy eyes of the man, well whatever was left of the man turned fish, sparkled dangerously as he leaned closer to the young man. Said man attempted to lean back from the foul rotten smell that the cook oozed, but alas his attempt was thwarted by the counter which he was backed up on.

A crooked grin took over the cooks face the rotten stench strengthening as the few teeth he had left were showed off. Harry smiled back unsure of what he had gotten himself into, and that was the start of a curious if not odd friendship between the two.

 **So what did you think please let me know ^_^ I love reading reviews. I hope that next time I'll have more inspiration so I can really get the story going instead of whatever this was. Bye Bye and till next time**


End file.
